1940s
The 1940s is the main era of Escape the Night Season 4. History Turmoil gripped the world at this time, and a great many people were lost during that time. Note Worthy Events Jan. 1940 - The Second Great War (a.k.a. World War II) has been raging for half a year. May 1940 - Rudolf Höss opened Auschwitz, that would house mainly Jewish, Polish, and Romani (Gypsy) Citizens, along with Soviet Union POWs. July 5, 1940 - Deciding that they would try to take out their last enemy, Great Britain, and began dropping bombs on them. Oct. 1940 - Air Raids ceased in the U.K. as the British forces defeated the German forces, marking the first German defeat of WWII. May 26, 1941 - The first Jeep was invented. June 26, 1941 - Due to Gutzon Borglum's death from March 1941, Lincoln Borglum oversaw the "completion" of the faces of Mount Rushmore. It was originally meant to show the bodies of George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln from the waist up, but lack of fund only allowed for the faces to be left in the state of completion at the time of G. Borglum's death. Dec. 7, 1941 - The Japanese forces bomb Pearl Harbor. July 5, 1942 - Anne Frank and her family go into hiding. 1943 - Richard James tries to develop a way to suspend sensitive ship equipment in all weather and accidentally knocks over a spring. Watching it "walk" across the floor gave him an idea to open his own company and the Slinky was born. Jan. 18, 1943 - Because they didn't want to go to the Treblinka concentration camp, the Jewish citizens that lived in the Warsaw Ghetto lead the largest single revolt against the Nazi Germans. Apr. 25, 1944 - The first ball point pens go on sale. Aug. 9, 1944 - The Frank family was discovered and arrested. Sep. 3, 1944 - The Frank family taken to Auschwitz, where they stayed for a time. Oct. 30, 1944 - Anne Frank and sister, Margot, are sent to the Bergen-Belsen concentration camp, but Otto stayed at Auschwitz. Edith had been selected for the gas chamber, but escaped. 1945 - Percy L. Spencer walked through a radar test room and found that a chocolate bar in his pocket melted when he got too close to a magnetron tube. The first deliberate food cooked by Spencer was popcorn, and the second was an egg that cooked so fast that it exploded. This was the discovery of Microwave energy. Jan. 6, 1945 - Edith Frank died from starvation. Jan. 27, 1945 - Auschwitz liberated by the Soviet Union, having killed 1.1 million people over the five years it operated. Otto Frank was the only surviving parent of the Frank. Feb./Mar. 1945 - Anne Frank and her sister Margot die due to typhus. Otto becomes the last surviving member of the Frank family until his death on Aug. 19, 1980. Mar. 11, 1945 - The first computer, ENIAC, was built. Apr. 12, 1945 - Franklin D. Roosevelt dies in office due to a cerebral hemorrhage. May 7, 1945 - Germany surrenders, resulting in the beginning of the end of WWII. Aug. 6, 1945 - U.S. Air Forces dropped atomic bombs on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Sep. 28, 1945 - The first Microwave Oven is invented Oct. 8, 1945 - Raytheon, the company that hired Percy L. Spencer, filed a patent for the Microwave Oven. Oct. 24, 1945 - The United Nations is founded. Nov. 24. 1945 - Slinky toys hit stores and sold out (400 units) in 90 minutes! Dec. 30, 1945 - Adolf Hitler and his wife commit suicide from drinking poison, marking the official end of WWII. Sep. 30, 1946 - The first Bikinis are introduced to the public. Apr. 25, 1947 - The first Poloroid Camaras were invented. June 27, 1947 - The Dead Sea Scrolls are found. Jan. 30, 1948 - Mahatma Gandhi is assassinated. May 15, 1948 - Nakba Day (Day of the Catastrophe) is an annual day of commemoration for the Palestinian people of the anniversary of the creation of Israel. Its held every May 15, the day after the anniversary of Israel's Independence (according to the Gregorian calendar) and the day marks the expulsions and flight of Palestinians from their towns and villages in the face of Jewish, and later Israeli, troop advances and their displacement from Palestine and the loss of their property. Mar. 27, 1948 - George Gamow proposes the Big Bang Theory, a theory that said that a gigantic explosion of the primeval atom occurred, creating the universe as we know it. This theory would become a widely accepted Creation Theory. Feb. 27, 1949 - The first round-the-world nonstop flight takes place. Capt. James Gallagher and USAF crew of 13 flew a Boeing B-50A Superfortress around the world nonstop from Ft. Worth, returning to the same place. They flew 23,452 mi in 94 hr., 1 min., with four aerial refuelings en route Nov. 8, 1949 - Nathuram Godse sentenced to death for the assassination of Mahatma Gandhi. Nov. 15, 1949 - Nathuram Godse died by hanging at the Ambala Jail. Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 4 Category:Era